Facebook
by finnhdsn
Summary: Summary: Glee meets Facebook, set after 'Goodbye'. Prominently Finchel featuring bits of Klaine and Quick. Also includes Pezberry, Pinn, Unholy Trinity, Hummelberry, and Faberry friendships. Thanks for reading! Rated T for minimal swearing.


**Summary:** Glee meets Facebook, set after 'Goodbye'. Finchel with some Klaine and Quick. Also features Pezberry, Pinn, Faberry, Unholy Trinity, and Hummelberry friendships. Thanks for reading!

**A/N:** This is set after 'Goodbye'! I hope you like it. Dedicated to Jessica because of reasons. Don't forget to read and review! I'm trying to decide whether or not to make this a multi-chap. Up to you guys, of course. :)

x

**Rachel Berry **went from being "engaged" to "it's complicated" with **Finn Hudson.**

**Noah Puckerman** likes this.

Comments:

**Blaine Anderson:** ? :(

**Santana Lopez:** Shit.

**Finn Hudson:** Rach, I… We… What? Rachel. Call me.

**Quinn Fabray:** Why don't you just call her yourself? You have hands.

**Noah Puckerman**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Santana Lopez**, and **2 others** like this.

**Finn Hudson:** Fine.

x

**Kurt Hummel:** Hello, New York City! (via mobile)

**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Burt Hummel, **and **16 others** like this.

Comments:

**Rachel Berry:** WHAT?

**Kurt Hummel: **Looks like my back-up plan worked.

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

**Rachel Berry:** YOU GOT INTO NYU?

**Burt Hummel: **Really couldn't be more proud of you, buddy. Love you.

**Carole Hudson-Hummel, Blaine Anderson **and **Finn Hudson** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Wait, are you… Are you here now? Did you come to New York without telling me? Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel: **Calm down, Barbra. I'm still on the plane.

**Noah Puckerman **likes this.

**Rachel Berry: **Call me when you get in.

x

**Quinn Fabray: **Anyone else stuck in Lima without any 4th of July plans?

**Noah Puckerman** likes this.

Comments:

**Noah Puckerman:** You know I am, babe.

**Quinn Fabray: **Gross.

**Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel,** and **5 others** like this.

**Noah Puckerman: **Ouch.

**Brittany Pierce:** What is the 4th of July?

**Santana Lopez: **It's like, you know, when America became a country. Right?

**Quinn Fabray:** Girls, come to my place Friday. We can have a little reunion before Santana leaves, all complete with a sappy movie, fireworks, and perhaps a history lesson. You obviously need it.

**Noah Puckerman:** I'm not invited?

**Santana Lopez: **Take a hike, Puckerman.

x

**Rachel Berry** and **Kurt Hummel** were at the **Bluebird Coffee Shop **in **East Village, New York, NY.**

**Finn Hudson** likes this.

Comments:

**Santana Lopez: **You just had to get coffee without me, huh?

**Rachel Berry:** Santana! You're coming next week!

**Santana Lopez: **Right, right. Hey, any room in the Berry estate for one Santana Lopez?

**Rachel Berry:** Temporarily or permanently?

**Santana Lopez: **Haven't decided yet.

**Rachel Berry:** Santana! It's my apartment! I make the decisions!

**Santana Lopez: **I'll take permanently.

**Rachel Berry: **…..Fine.

x

**Finn Hudson:** Happy July 4th everyone! For the most part, I'm kinda proud to live in America. Have a good one and be safe! :)

**Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang,** **Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel, Sam Evans, **and **3 others** like this.

Comments:

**Noah Puckerman:** Dude, get wasted with me tonight. Quinn and the girls shunned me or some shit.

**Santana Lopez **likes this.

**Finn Hudson:** Can't. Watching movies with my mom.

**Noah Puckerman: **You're eighteen fucking years old. Drop the mama's boy act already. Get. Wasted. With. Me.

**Carole Hudson-Hummel:** Noah, you really should watch your language.

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray **and **Santana Lopez** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** Um. You're "kinda" proud "for the most part"?

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel…

**Rachel Berry:** I can't believe this… I can't believe you. You enlist in the army, but what for? For being kinda proud? No. You just needed somewhere to run.

**Finn Hudson:** Let me call you. Let's talk about this.

**Rachel: **No.I'm done talking.

x

**Noah Puckerman: **HAPPY MOTHER FUCKING JULY FOURTH. DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE, KIDS. YOU MIGHT SPILL THE DRINK.

**Brittany Pierce **and **Finn Hudson **like this.

Comments:

**Quinn Fabray: **How classy of you, Noah.

**Noah Puckerman: **Hehyh,… I thOught yOu SHunne..d me?

**Quinn Fabray:** You're drunk already? It's three in the afternoon!

**Noah Puckerman:** Hahhoeh.a…

x

**Santana Lopez** is with **Brittany Pierce** and **Quinn Fabray** – GIRL'S NIGHT, BITCHES!

**Rachel Berry,** **Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones,** and **11** **others** like this.

Comments:

**Rachel Berry:** Have fun and be safe, girls. :)

**Quinn Fabray:** Can't get much safer in a wheelchair. Thanks, Rachel.

**Blaine Anderson **likes this.

**Santana Lopez:** Besides, we're not getting shitfaced. This might be my last night with Q and Britt for a long time. I gotta make it one to remember.

**Quinn Fabray **and** Brittany Pierce **like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **Have a fabulous night, ladies!

x

**Blaine Anderson**: I miss my boyfriend.

**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Burt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray** and **Kurt Hummel** like this.

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel:** Courage. ;)

**Blaine Anderson: ** Okay, stop that.

**Kurt Hummel:** You started it.

**Blaine Anderson:** LAST YEAR. And I said it… once.

**Kurt Hummel: **I miss you too, Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson: **Skype soon?

**Kurt Hummel:** Not tonight. Rachel invited me over to watch Funny Girl. Apparently, that's her typical July 4th celebration. Tomorrow?

**Blaine Anderson: **Definitely. Love you

**Kurt Hummel: ** Love you too.

**Blaine Anderson, Burt Hummel, Rachel Berry, **and **20 others** like this.

x

**Finn Hudson **wrote on **Rachel Berry's** timeline:

Rachel, please, just answer my phone calls. Or my texts. Or my e-mails. Yeah, I sent you a frickin' e-mail. To be honest, I had to ask my mom how to use e-mail since I'm not all technical, not like you are. You're good at that stuff. And I miss you. And I don't care who reads this or whatever, because it's already pretty obvious. I love you. I'm not giving up on you. Just please… answer me.

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Carole Hudson-Hummel, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, **and **14 others** like this.

Comments:

**Rachel Berry: **I'm with Kurt right now. I'll call you tomorrow.

**Finn Hudson:** Okay.

x

**Rachel Berry** is with **Kurt Hummel** – OH BARBRA! :) Best night ever complete with my favourite boy and my favourite movie. We can hear/see the fireworks across the skyline, too. Beautiful.

**Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez** and **Burt Hummel** like this.

Comments:

**Brittany Pierce:** Finn isn't your favourite boy? Is he your favourite girl?

**Noah Puckerman **likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** I know Kurt's my favourite boy!

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Rachel Berry: **….

x

**Noah Puckerman:** What a night, man. Killer hangover, though.

Comments:

**Quinn Fabray: **Did you drink your weight again?

**Noah Puckerman:** What do you mean 'again'?

**Quinn Fabray:** Hm, I don't know. Just off the top of my head here, but the time you got us drunk, and, oh… impregnated me?

**Noah Puckerman:** Quinn Fabray, I like your sass.

x

**Private Messages**

**Finn Hudson **to **Rachel Berry:**

Hey, can I call now?

**Rachel Berry:**

Yes.

**Finn Hudson:**

Alright, it's ringing.

x

**Finn Hudson **went from being "it's complicated" with **Rachel Berry** to "single"**.**

Comments:

**Noah Puckerman:** Fucking shit.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh. My. God.

**Carole Hudson-Hummel: **Finn, call me.

**Santana Lopez: **What the hell?

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah.

x

**Rachel Berry **went from being "it's complicated" with **Finn Hudson** to "single"**.**

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel:** Movie night soon, I'm guessing?

**Santana Lopez:** As soon as I'm getting in New York, I'm stopping and getting vegan Ben & Jerry's or whatever. Fuck this.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm really sorry to hear this, Rachel. Hope everything works out.

x

**Rachel Berry**: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be _loved in return." – Moulin Rouge_

_**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, **__and __**19 others**__ like this._

_Comments:_

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Love you. Hang in there. _

_**Mercedes Jones: **__Call me any time, babe. _

_**Blaine Anderson: **__Wish I could hug you :(_

x

**Santana Lopez: **It's July 11th. You know what this means? THERE'S A MOTHA FUCKIN' SNIX ON THIS MOTHA FUCKIN' PLANE. Yeah, I'm on my way to New York. See you shortly, **Rachel Berry** and **Kurt Hummel**.

**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, **and **Finn Hudson** like this.

Comments:

**Quinn Fabray:** What do you know? I'll actually miss you, San. ;) Be safe.

**Brittany Pierce: ** Bye S! Don't forget to send me all those pics you promised! Xoxoxo

**Rachel Berry:** So there_ is_ a rainbow after the storm! Can't wait!

**Santana Lopez:** Was that a gay joke?

**Kurt Hummel** and **Noah Puckerman** like this.

**Rachel Berry:** What? Of course not! I… No!

**Santana Lopez: **Just kidding. But I'll see you really soon. You're picking me up, right?

**Rachel Berry:** Absolutely.


End file.
